falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Proto 0 Protectron
Model Proto 0 protectrons are highly customized Commonwealth robots, that were redesigned from the standard Protectron model by the Atlantic Institute's advanced robotics division in the year 2053 and later upgraded to remotely integrate as Avatars for the Neptune 2.0 Artificial Intelligence via Control Drones. Comparative technology As compared to the standard protectrons, The Institutes researchers intended Model Proto 0's modifications to give them a "more than human" versatility in booth programming and application. Longer, more articulated limbs, lower torso and 5 fingered power fist style hands give the Proto 0 model protectron a far more adaptable center of gravity, flexibility, speed, mobility and dexterity to necessitate delicate handling. The model Proto 0's upper torso may rotate a full 360 degrees under a max carry weight of 2000 kg or 4410 lbs. Proto 0 is up armored from the standard model, giving it a damage tolerance gauged between a protectron and the Hardened Mister Gutsy robot. For close in combat the Proto 0 may engage targets with Power fist unarmed combat Proto 0s have an extended, bullet resistant, clear alloy dome that that acts as an ocular lens allowing them to scan their surroundings and when in combat, fire a Gaze laser from its encased monocle emitter. The domes's chest extension also houses and protects, sonar motion detectors and low light sensors, affording the Proto 0 a higher level of perception in an 80 degree cone as its torso faces. Like all protectron, Proto 0 were equipped with a combat inhibitor on its back. When this inhibitor is damaged or malfunctions the robots would frenzy, targeting and attacking indiscriminately booth friends and foes alike. * However, if the Proto 0 is up linked to Neptune 2.0 via a Control Drone when the damage is done, then it would only effect the robot as any other torso damage, as its combat inhibitor would have already been overridden as part of Neptune 2.0's A.I. control. Double jointed hips and knees along with a much larger footing base allow this model to not only squat lift, sit if told to and even climb stairs or sturdy, industrial, ladders but also to fully bend booth forward and back 135 degrees, facilitating operations in, and navigation of, some of the most extreme terrains, from rocky less than fully vertical mountain slopes, to the deepest known ocean depths in zero gravity to 1,001 atmospheres of pressure. Their speed in equal conditions have been rated to that of an adult human with average agility operating in power armor. Oddly enough, It was the Atlantic Institutes isolationism, coupled with covert government, over overcautious, controls that these models of more efficient robotics were not better distributed and exploited before the bombs fell and they where lost to world histories, outside the commonwealth. Gallery Double click on images for full view. ProjectNeptune.jpg|Neptune 2.0 Installed aboard the Atlantic Institutes subsurface shuttle Neptune2.0ControlDrone.jpg|Neptune 2.0 Control Drone Created By SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 04:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Robots Category:Robots and computers